Stop the Drama
by Crystal-Ice2
Summary: The sixth year at Hogwarts. New DADA teacher, a play, and new relationships. Please R&R!
1. Invitations

Stop the Drama  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One  
  
BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIING!!  
  
Hermione's phone rang loudly as she sat on her bed rereading Hogwarts:A History. Crookshank's was sprawled out at the foot of her bed and took no notice that the phone was ringing.  
  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIING!!!  
  
"All right! I'm coming!" Hermione said to no one in particular as she put her bookmark between the pages.  
  
She rushed to the phone to keep it from ringing shrilly again. "Hello?"  
  
"HI!" said a screaming voice. "IS HERMIONE THERE!"  
  
Hermione pulled the phone farther away from her ear.  
  
"I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO HER ABOUT..." the voice started to continue before Hermione cut in.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said drawing the phone closer to her ear. "You don't have to scream."  
  
Hermione imagined Ron's face turning bright red as he muttered words of apology.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hermione said softly. "Just talk normally."  
  
"Well," Ron began. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over before school begins. You can come anytime in the next week."  
  
Hermione was pleased that Ron asked her. She had been bored all summer with nothing to do but homework.  
  
"I'd love to. I have been bored stiff over here!" Hermione said, already very excited.  
  
"Brilliant! I can Floo Travel to your house and then take you back to the Burrow. Is tomorrow at noon good for you?"  
  
"Works for me! Well, Ron, see you tomorrow!" She cheerfully agreed.  
  
"Hermione before you go can I ask you something?"  
  
Hermione was surprised. Was Ron really going to ask her well, something?  
  
"Well I guess so..." she finally said in a small voice.   
  
"Since you have muggle parents I was wondering if you could call Harry and tell him. I don't think the Dursley's want me calling again."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That." Hermione said a little hurt. "What happened to your owls?"  
  
"Well you know how thickheaded Errol is. He and Pig never get along. So when Errol was delivering the morning mail he kind of ran right into Pig. They are both taking it easy for awhile.  
  
Hermione laughed out loud.  
  
"It's not funny! Pig landed right on my breakfast plate!"  
  
Hermione continued to laugh. When she finally calmed down she quietly asked what the Dursley's number was.  
  
Ron gave it to her and then said good-bye.  
  
"Bye! See you tomorrow." Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione hung up the phone and lay down on her bed. She silently screamed inside at how stupid to think that Ron was going to ask her out. Sure he acted like her liked her but she wasn't sure if she was getting the wrong message.  
  
She lay there for awhile until she got up and called Harry. She was relieved that it the young wizard who picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harry! It's Hermione. Ron wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to the Burrow tomorrow at noon? He will pick you up by Floo Powder and everything." Hermione explained.  
  
Hermione could sense the excitement in Harry's voice. "I have been waiting for you guys to ask me all sum- Dudley's coming. Gotta go. Bye!"  
  
With that Hermione and Harry both hung up the phone.  
  
Hermione was just about to open up her book again when a large brown owl flew in the window. It dropped a letter on her bed and left.  
  
As Hermione picked up the letter she noticed the Hogwart's Crest stamped on the seal. She tore open the letter and read.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
Welcome to your sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope you are eager to come back and learn the required sixth year magic.  
  
There have been a few additions to the extra curricular activities this year. We have added a drama program for any witch or wizard interested in expanding their minds and performing on stage in front of the whole school. This program does not conflict with Quidditch in any way.  
  
We hope to see you at 11:00 on September the first to catch the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade Station. Please be on Platform Nine and Three Quarters within ten minutes before the scheduled departure time.  
  
Thank you and the whole Hogwarts staff looks forward to having a great year of learning, magic, and adventure.  
  
Signed  
  
Professor Minerva Mcgonagal  
  
Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
PS-Enclosed is a list of the required sixth year supplies.  
  
Hermione put down the letter in satisfaction. She had always loved being in plays so she looked forward to trying out for this one.  
  
Hermione decided to pack her trunk for tomorrow's trip to the Burrow. She wished she could do it by magic because it would go much faster. She sighed as a sign that she really wanted to get back to the wizard world "I miss magic." She said aloud to herself.  
  
By the time she finished packing she was tired and ready to go to bed. After her shower she fell asleep instantly when her head hit the pillow. Crookshanks purred softly at the foot of her bed.  
  
Hermione's alarm clock rang loudly at 7:30, scaring Crookshanks off of the bed. Hermione dressed quickly and ran downstairs to breakfast.  
  
"Good morning wonderful parents!" Hermione sang as she ran down the old oak stairs.  
  
Her parents gave her a confused look as she skidded into the kitchen. Look at her parents faces she realized she had forgotten something.  
  
"I forgot to ask you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is it ok if I go to Ron's house for the rest of the summer? He said he could pick me up by Floo Powder today at noon."  
  
Hermione's parents didn't have any objections. So, Hermione sat down and took a piece of toast.  
  
"Your father and I have to go to the office earlier today." Mrs. Granger began. "One of our patients was complaining about all the 'pain' her root canal is giving her three days after the procedure. We keep telling her it is normal but she won't listen to us."  
  
Mr. Granger looked at the clock and hurriedly finished his coffee. He rose from the table with Mrs., Granger. They gave their daughter kisses good- bye.  
  
"Have a wonderful time at school!" they exclaimed as they walked out the front door.  
  
Hermione finished her breakfast and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. She did a quick check of everything she was taking. The clock in her room only read 8:15.  
  
"I can't wait that long." Hermione said, too anxious to get out of her own house. "I my as well bring my stuff downstairs."  
  
Hermione lugged her very heavy trunk down the flight of stairs and into the living room. She stacked everything into a pile by the fireplace.  
  
She looked at the clock again. It was only 8:20. With nothing else to do Hermione pulled out Hogwarts: A History and began reading.  
  
Hermione was just about to turn the last place when Ron tumbled into the fireplace.  
  
He did a perfect summersault and hit his head on the coffee table.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Ron! Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine." Ron said as he stood up and rubbed his head. "We were running out of Floo Powder so I was the only one who could come."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked over to get her truck. Ron was there too and there hands landed on top of eachother.  
  
Ron turned bright red. "I can get it."  
  
Hermione nodded and pulled her hand away.  
  
"Harry is already at the Burrow. Do you want to go first?"  
  
"You can." Hermione answered.  
  
"Ron nodded and pulled Hermione's trunk towards the fire. He gave Hermione powder before he screamed "The Burrow!" and disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
Hermione picked up Crookshanks with her other available hand and walked over to the fireplace. She threw down her Floo Powder, stepped in, and screamed "The Burrow!" She too, disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
I hope you like it. They story will get more interesting. I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Burrow

Stop the Drama  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione went into a whirl of color and dizziness. Crookshanks clawed at Hermione's arm from complete dislike and discomfort. Hermione yelped in pain but held tighter because she didn't want to lose him.  
  
Hermione didn't know if it was ever going to end. Her head was spinning and she wasn't thinking clearly. When she fell on the floor of The Burrow she hit her head and became unconscious.  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! HERMIONE!" Several voices called from around her.  
  
"Whe-where am I?" Hermione finally stammered. She was lying on a couch in the Weasley's house and she had an ice pack on her head. She tried to sit up but Mrs. Weasley held her back.  
  
"You need to lie down for now. You had quite a nasty fall." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.  
  
Hermione looked around her. Ron and Harry both had nervous looks on their faces.  
  
"Where is Crookshanks? Is he ok?"  
  
"He is fine dear. After you fell he ran upstairs. Ginny is taking care of him." Mrs. Weasley explained.  
  
Hermione smiled at the kindness of everybody around her. She managed to get a thank you past her lips before she passed out again. A few minutes later Hermione woke up and heard laughter coming from somewhere in the room. She slowly moved her head in fear that it might throb from pain.  
  
Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess. Harry had apparently lost all his good pieces and had no good means of defense.  
  
Hermione chuckled to herself at the immaturity of the old game. Ron heard her and looked over.  
  
"You're awake! You had us worried when you passed out again." He said sincerely.  
  
"Yes Ron. You cared soooo much that you decided to play a game of chess." Hermione said jokingly.  
  
"Aww. Come on Her-"Harry began before Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I was kidding." Hermione said before either of them got defensive.  
  
"At least she didn't lose her sense of humor." Ron said before attacking another one of Harry's pawns.  
  
Hermione began to sit up. Her head was feeling much better than it was a few hours ago. She decided to go upstairs and find Ginny. She held on to the railing so she wouldn't fall backwards.  
  
Ginny was in her room gently petting Crookshanks. Hermione smiled as she looked into Ginny's room.  
  
"Hermione! Are you feeling better?" Ginny asked. "You had a lot of us worried. Ron was especially worried. I know he fancies you."  
  
Hermione blushed and said she was feeling much better. She was about to start a conversation with Ginny, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley calling everybody down for dinner.  
  
Ginny got up quickly and went to the door. Hermione stood there staring at Crookshanks.  
  
"Hermione? Are you coming?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You go ahead. I'll be right there. I want to say high to Crookshanks."  
  
Ginny nodded and silently left the room.  
  
Hermione walked over to Crookshanks and softly rubbed the back of his furry orange head.  
  
She was just about to leave the room when she heard commotion from the room next to her.  
  
She walked into Ron's room and saw Harry rummaging through his trunk.  
  
"Oh, hey Hermione." Harry said. "Ron and I are going to play Quidditch after dinner and I am getting my broom."  
  
Harry finally found it and pulled it out. When he did he realized that a piece of the mirror Sirius gave him was stuck in the twigs. He pulled them out and ignored Hermione's questioning glance.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Of course I miss him. It is my fault he is dead. IT IS MY FAULT!!" Harry screamed. He then got a look of deep mourning on his face. Hermione was shocked from the sudden outburst.  
  
Hermione walked over and hugged him. He leaned his head on her shoulder. Hermione hardly noticed the sound of someone coming up the stairs between her words of encouragement.  
  
"Are you guys com-." Ron started until he saw Harry and Hermione with their arms around each other. "Oh I guess I am interrupting something. I will be leaving now."  
  
Hermione noticed what had happened. "Ron? Ron it is not what you think!" she said as she followed after him.  
  
Harry, still thinking about Sirius, kicked his trunk and walked out of the room with his Firebolt.  
  
Dinner was very quiet. Ron wouldn't talk to Hermione or Harry. Hermione didn't want to say anything for fear that it was the wrong time to explain to Ron what had happened.  
  
It was also quiet because it was only Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Mr., Weasly was working late with the ministry on a confidential case and Fred and George were living in Diagon Alley. There new joke shop was an instant hit and they could hardly get away from work.  
  
Hermione hated the silence so she finally broke the ice. "These mashed potatoes are really good Mrs. Weasley." She said very politely.  
  
"Thank you dear." Mrs. Weasley said sensing the tension between the three friends.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked around the table. Ron was glaring at Harry while never missing a beat when eating his mashed potatoes.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She looked right at Ron and said. "It was a hug so what? I was comforting Harry about well, last year's events. J-J-just grow up! Will you!"  
  
With that she threw down her napkin and ran upstairs. She went into Ginny's room and threw herself on the cot that had been set up for her to sleep on. She cried loudly until Ginny came up to talk to her.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head, tears still streaming her face. Ginny sat down across from her.  
  
Hermione was glad Ginny had come up to talk to her. Before she began explaining Hermione thanked Ginny for coming up.  
  
"It is nice having someone to talk to around my own age."  
  
Ginny nodded in complete understanding.  
  
"I don't know why Ron was getting all upset about just one hug." Hermione said, now only sniffling.  
  
"Even though you may not notice," Ginny explained. "Ron is very protective of you. He likes you a lot. Before you came here he wouldn't stop talking about you."  
  
Hermione blushed and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"He thought maybe you liked Harry or something. When he saw you hugging him he thought his guess was confirmed." Ginny explained. "I am sure you can relate to that."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I feel stupid now for over-reacting at dinner. He probably won't want to talk to me now."  
  
Ginny walked over to the window and looked out. "He is outside scrubbing the table. Why don't you go talk to him? It looks like he feels as bad as you do right now."  
  
Hermione followed Ginny to the window and looked out. She smiled and turned to Ginny. "Thanks." She said as she gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Hermione quickly walked out of Ginny's room to go and talk to Ron.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think about my story! 


	3. Small Comforts

Stop the Drama  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When Hermione rushed out onto the lawn Ron was just finishing scrubbing the table. She slowed down when she got closer.  
  
When she was up to the table Ron looked up at her and Hermione thought she saw a slight smile that was almost to small to notice.  
  
"I want to apologize for acting immature earlier at dinner." Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione as if he was waiting for her to continue.  
  
Hermione looked a little uneasy. "A-and I hope we can still be friends."  
  
Ron smile turned into a slight frown at the mention of the word 'friends.' Ron nodded at Hermione's apology and picked up the bucket and scrubber.  
  
"Harry already told me what happened. Well, anyway, I better go back in and help my mum."  
  
Hermione nodded as Ron walked towards the backdoor. She soon followed and went to also help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes.  
  
After everything was cleaned up Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron played a game of Exploding Snap. Ron was no longer acting strange around Hermione and was acting like nothing ever happened.  
  
Hermione liked it that way. She didn't really want a relationship with Ron. Maybe they would go to a dance together but nothing more than that. Not yet, at least.  
  
They just finished their third game of Exploding Snap when it was getting dark outside. Harry noticed the sun setting. "It is dark enough to play Quidditch now. You don't mind if we play, do you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I want to finish reading my book. I'll come outside and watch though."  
  
So, Harry, Ron, and Ginny grabbed their brooms and went outside. Hermione was going to go upstairs to get her book, but something about the comfort of the Weasley's home made her not want to get up. The fire crackled occasionally sending sparks flying out of the fireplace.  
  
Hermione tried to stay awake, but the big red arm chair she was sitting in made her fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Hermione awoke about one hour later when the Weasley's and Harry returned from playing Quidditch.  
  
"So much for coming and watching us." Ginny said jokingly as she saw Hermione sitting in the squashy armchair.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and stretched from the hold of the armchair.  
  
"It is getting late." Ron said as he looked at his watch. "We better go to bed."  
  
The other three nodded and exchanged goodnights. They all went upstairs to their designated rooms. Before Ron disappeared into his room he gave Hermione a small smile. She smiled back and walked into Ginny's room.  
  
Before she fell asleep she thought through the days events. "It is never a dull day at the Burrow." Hermione thought to herself. Her eyelids became heavy and she drifted into a silent slumber.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to the rising sun slipping in through Ginny's bedroom window.  
  
"Good morning." Hermione said sleepily to Ginny, who also just woke up.  
  
They dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was making toast and eggs by magic as she studied a piece of parchment in her hand. She nodded in understanding as she put down the letter.  
  
"What is it mom?" Ginny asked, hinting a bit of disappointment in her expression.  
  
"Your father is caught in a big mess at the Ministry of Magic. This letter says he might not be back for a couple of days." Mrs. Weasley said, before checking on the toast and eggs.  
  
Ginny motioned for Hermione to sit down at the table. When Mrs. Weasley called breakfast they could hear Ron and Harry running down the stairs. They said good morning to Mrs. Weasley and seated themselves at the table.  
  
"Where is dad?" Ron asked his mum before he helped himself to the food on the table.  
  
"He is caught at the Ministry." Mrs. Weasley said for the second time that morning.  
  
Ron nodded unhappily. The breakfast table was just as silent as the dinner table was the night before. Instead of Hermione to break the silence, it was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies."  
  
Everybody else nodded in agreement and hurried to finish their breakfast. It wasn't much later when they were all in front of the fireplace with their school lists.  
  
They took turns stepping into the fireplace and shouting 'Diagon Alley' before they disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the last to leave. She looked at the clock on the wall. Aruthur Weasley's name was pointed at 'work.' She sighed and said 'Diagon Alley' into the back of the fireplace.  
  
This chapter is a little shorter then the other ones because I thought this was a good place to stop. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Diagon Alley

Stop the Drama  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Diagon Alley was bustling with witches and wizards doing last minute school shopping with their kids. Hermione was pleased to be around witches and wizards. She had felt so isolated at her own house.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" came a call from across the alley.  
  
"Seamus." They all called back. It was nice to see some of their old Hogwarts friends.  
  
"Let's go to the bookstore first." Mrs. Weasley suggested. She pointed to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved good-bye to Seamus as he continued on his way.  
  
"I have to go to Gringotts first." Harry said aloud, hoping that neither of the Weasley's would want to come with him. He had always been embarrassed about the amount of money his parents had left him.  
  
"So do I." Hermione chirped in.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "You two go ahead. We will meet you inside."  
  
Hermione and Harry agreed and headed off to Gringotts.  
  
As they walked through the crowds Harry decided to start a conversation. "I wonder who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year."  
  
"Whoever it is I hope it isn't Umbridge." Hermione said.  
  
Harry laughed the rest of the way. He even got Hermione to laugh a little.  
  
Hermione was glad Harry was happy. She was hoping that he wasn't only thinking about You-Know-Who.  
  
Their giggles were cut short when they saw Malfoy sitting on the steps outside of Gringotts. "Oh look," Malfoy sneered, "If it isn't Scarhead and his little Mudblood girlfriend."  
  
"Shove off ferret boy." Hermione said coolly as she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the steps.  
  
Harry resisted and glared at Malfoy. "I am surprised you still come out in public with your dad in Azkaban."  
  
Malfoy's smirk disappeared at the mention of his dad's imprisonment. "Don't talk about things you don't understand Potter."  
  
"I know perfectly well what I am talking about Malfoy. Your dad was caught as a supporter of Voldermort and thrown into Azkaban for the Dementors to take care of."  
  
At Harry's last words several people around them gasped and walked away in a hurry.  
  
Malfoy glared at Harry without blinking. "Why don't you and the Mudblood get out of here before I make you?"  
  
"We can stand anywhere we want!" Hermione said practically shouting. She had been getting worked up ever since she saw Malfoy on the steps.  
  
"You are polluting my air." Malfoy said, as he continued to smirk.  
  
Hermione lunged at him and this time Harry was the one doing the holding back. He pulled Hermione up the steps as she struggled to go and strangle Malfoy. He continued to smirk in amusement at the two of them.  
  
When they were inside the bank Hermione turned to Harry. "Why did you hold me back? I could have at least knocked him of the steps onto that thick skull of his."  
  
Harry looked surprised at Hermione's sudden rant of violence. "I didn't care about Malfoy getting hurt. I just didn't want you to get hurt." He blushed when she smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Hermione reached over and squeezed Harry's hand. Hermione took no notice of his face turning bright red as she walked over to an available Goblin Teller.  
  
She handed the goblin on duty some muggle money to trade in for wizard's money. As he was making the exchange Hermione's mind went wandering. Maybe she didn't really like Ron. Maybe she liked Harry? Everything was so confusing right now.  
  
"Maybe I should ignore all my feelings for everybody. Who cares if I don't go to the dance with anybody?" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said. "Snap out of it. He is handing you your money."  
  
Hermione went back to reality and looked at Harry. She then noticed that the goblin was holding out money for her to take.  
  
"Thank you." She softly said as she reached out and took the galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
  
"Don't worry about what Malfoy said." Harry said, thinking that she was concerned about what had happened on the steps.  
  
Hermione shook her head as if to say that she wasn't. Harry didn't look too convinced as they got in line to go to his vault.  
  
They waited in line for five minutes until one of the tellers was finally open. He handed the goblin his key and said his vault number.  
  
The goblin nodded, handed him back his key, and rang a bell sitting in front of him. A small short goblin appeared at the doorway and motioned for Harry and Hermione to get into the wooden cart that magically appeared.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked towards the cart and sat down. It wasn't long before the cart took off, speeding down the declines in the track and careening around the corners.  
  
Hermione was felling a bit uneasy but she didn't let it show because Harry was acting perfectly normal.  
  
"I'll wait here." Hermione said as Harry stood to get into his vault.  
  
He handed the goblin his key and got a small velvet bag ready to collect money for this year's school supplies. The door opened with ease and Harry was soon collecting some of his savings.  
  
They were soon off again through the banked curves and unexpected drops. Hermione was relieved when the temperature started to rise again and she could see the door.  
  
The cart wasn't slowing down and the door wasn't opening. Hermione was getting a little nervous that they were going to crash. She grabbed Harry's hand and held on tight. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.  
  
It never came.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called uncertainly from beside her. "You can let go of my hand now."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw that the door was open and the cart had stopped. She looked at Harry embarrassed and let go of his hand.  
  
Harry stood out of the cart and held his hand out to steady Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione said as she stood up with support from the cart. Harry pulled his hand back.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley is probably wondering what took us so long. We'd better hurry." Harry said as he walked towards the door.  
  
Hermione followed and hoped that Malfoy was not still on the steps. She and Harry walked through the bank and out the front door. Hermione felt a weight come off of her when she saw he wasn't there.  
  
Harry and Hermione rushed to Flourish and Blotts. Mrs. Weasley was glad to see them.  
  
"Oh I am happy you are okay!" She ranted. "I would have had no idea if something had happened to you."  
  
"We're fine." Hermione and Harry insisted, at the same time.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief. "Ron and Ginny are waiting in line. Why don't you too hurry and get your books. We don't want to spend all day in one store."  
  
Harry and Hermione got out their school supply lists and easily found all the books they needed. As they picked up their spell books (Standard Book of Spells Level Six) Harry could see the look of excitement in eyes.  
  
"I can't wait to read this." Hermione said. "It is hard to believe I waited this long to get it."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "They last thing I want to do before school is well, school."  
  
They finished collecting their books and got in line. They had come after most of the crowd so the line moved quickly. When they were finished they were outside with the Weasley's.  
  
"Let's visit Fred and George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Ron suggested.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked skeptical about them going, in case they brought some home. Ginny saw the look in her mom's eyes and suggested that they go get ice cream while the rest of them go to the joke shop.  
  
Mrs. Weasley agreed. "Be back in twenty minutes." She said to the friends' retreating backs. "Ronald do you hear me?"  
  
Ron turned around with a bright red face. Ginny giggled as his face turned as red as his hair. He nodded and turned back to his two best friends.  
  
Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's was crowded with Hogwarts students. Mainly by Gryffindors who knew all about Fred and George's inventions.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked their way to the back of the store. They found Fred and George in the back room working on a new invention.  
  
They stood up from their work when the three entered the room. They covered up what they were working on with their sweaters.  
  
"Can't you read the sign on the door," said George.  
  
"Yeah." said Fred, adding to the joke. "'Authorized Personnel Only'"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughed and stood where they were.  
  
"What are you working on now," Ron asked with obvious curiosity.  
  
"We will tell you when we tell everybody else." Fred and George said, in unison.  
  
"Aw, come on guys!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Nope." Said Fred and George, not giving in.  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed among themselves as the scene played before their eyes. Ron finally gave up.  
  
"We're going to go look around." Ron said as Fred and George got back to work.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Ron we only have ten minutes to look around."  
  
Ron nodded as he led them to familiar candies that had been experimented with in earlier years. They saw the Canary Creams and the Ton Tongue Toffees.  
  
Harry laughed as he remembered how Dudley's tongue had grown a couple feet out of his mouth.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch again. "Harry, Ron we have to go now."  
  
They both nodded and headed out the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Ginny just finished their ice cream has Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up to the ice cream parlor.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled as they approached. "Do you have everything you need?"  
  
They looked at their lists and told her everything was ready for next year. Most of the supplies they needed had already used last year.  
  
As they were leaving Diagon Alley they passed Quality Quidditch Supply. Hogwarts' students had their noses pressed against the window to get a glimpse of the newest broomstick.  
  
"The Speeding Zolt!" Ron said in awe as he caught a slight peek of the brand new broomstick.  
  
The broom was neatly cared for. Even though it had been in the display a long time it looked brand new.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hurried them along. They were taking about half of the alley. They went to the community fireplace and collected their Floo Powder.  
  
"I thought we were running out?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"I purchased some more when you went to Fred and George's joke shop." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ron nodded, feeling stupid. "Why didn't I think of that." He thought to himself.  
  
They each took turns stepping towards the empty brick fireplace and shouting 'The Burrow.'  
  
Thanks for reading. I am posting new chapters faster than I expected. Anyway, please review and give me any suggestions you might have. 


	5. Hermione's Attempt

Stop the Drama  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Burrow was just how they left it. Mrs. Weasley looked at the family clock and sighed. Arthur's name was still on 'work.'  
  
"I'm starved." Ron said hungrily as he saw the leftover toast still on the table. He walked over and grabbed a piece.  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Harry carried their school books upstairs to be put in their trunks. When Hermione and Ginny were in their room, Ginny noticed a troubled look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Harry and I saw Malfoy on the stairs." Hermione said regretfully.  
  
Ginny raised her eyes and decided to leave the conversation at that.  
  
It was then that Harry poked his head in the door. "You guys want to play Quidditch?"  
  
Ginny said yes but Hermione was a little skeptical.  
  
"Come on Hermione. At least ride on a broom. You can sit on the back of mine." Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione still wasn't sure but in the end she gave up, "All right."  
  
Harry motioned for them to follow him. They were soon out in the Weasley's Yard with their brooms. Ron was already there.  
  
"We have to play in the clearing. It's not dark yet." It was then that he noticed Hermione standing next to Harry. "Are you going to play too?"  
  
"I am just going to try flying." Hermione said nervously.  
  
Harry hinted that she was nervous from her voice. "You'll be fine."  
  
Hermione didn't look too sure but she still followed the others into the clearing.  
  
When they got there Harry mounted his broom and told Hermione to sit on the back.  
  
Before they took off Harry looked at her. "Hold on."  
  
Hermione put her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. She heard Harry kick off and her stomach gave a lurching feeling. She opened her eyes.  
  
Ron and Ginny looked far below them. She could hear Harry laughing from in front of her. They circled the clearing for a couple minutes before they slowly descended to the ground.  
  
They landed smoothly and Hermione got off the broom. She was a little shaky but happy that she had tried it.  
  
"Well?" Harry said, wanting her to say how she liked it.  
  
"It was different." Hermione said. "It was okay. I might try it again but not now."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione as she said she was going to go inside and read her new books.  
  
As she was leaving she saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry mount their brooms and soar into the air.  
  
When she was in Ginny's room she could barely see the little clearing from the window. She got her book (Standard Book of Spells Level Six) from her trunk and read the new spells that they would learn that year.  
  
Even though this chapter is very short, I am going to stop here. Thanks for reading and please review. 


	6. What about the Wizard Cards?

Stop the Drama  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
They rest of the summer flew by quickly. Hermione was surprised when she woke up on September First.  
  
"Where did the summer go?" Hermione said as she and Ginny rolled out of bed.  
  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders. They got dressed quickly and hurried downstairs for a fast bite to eat.  
  
Ron and Harry were already downstairs at the table. Harry smiled upon their entrance.  
  
"Morning." Ron said through a mouthful of muffins.  
  
"Nice Ron." Hermione said noticing he sprayed food all over his side of his table.  
  
Ginny and Hermione joined the two to eat a quick breakfast before they headed off to the platform.  
  
"Dad got home late last night." Ron said to Ginny, this time after he swallowed his food.  
  
"Where is he?" Ginny asked, excited to see her Dad before she went off to school.  
  
Ron tilted his head to the direction of the garden. Ginny hurriedly finished her breakfast and ran outside.  
  
Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione were done with their own breakfast. They decided to lug their trunks downstairs.  
  
Hermione was just about to take her own trunk downstairs when Ginny rushed into the room. She smiled at Hermione before taking her own trunk down the steps.  
  
When all the trunks were stacked in the living room Mr. and Mrs. Weasley magically made them all go into the cars that the Ministry had provided for them.  
  
"They should give me anything I ask for now." Mr. Weasley. "They had me working for seven days straight."  
  
Hermione noticed the large bags under his eyes as he said this.  
  
Everybody got in the cars and headed towards King's Cross Train Station. Hermione noticed that they drive was shorter than it usually was.  
  
"They must have done something to skip ahead to different parts of London." Hermione thought to herself as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
They arrived between the platforms nine and ten at quarter to eleven. They pushed through the brick wall one at a time to avoid being detected by the muggles.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry got on the train after saying their good- bye's and (in Hermoine and Harry's case) their thank you's to the Weasley's.  
  
"I am going to sit with Luna." Ginny said once they got on the train. "We arranged to meet each other in the same compartment."  
  
The trio nodded and settled in a compartment in the middle of the train. Their trunks had already been stored in the overhead compartments.  
  
The train left the station at exactly 11:00.  
  
"I'm starved." Ron said, within minutes of their departure.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was always hungry. It was then that Hermione remembered the drama production mentioned in the Hogwarts letter.  
  
"Are either of you planning on trying out for the play this year?" Hermione asked the two boys with interest.  
  
Ron and Harry gave her a look suggesting that she was from another planet.  
  
"Did you read the Hogwarts Letter?" Hermione said, annoyed.  
  
"I skimmed it." Harry said, "I mean, come on, they say the same thing every year."  
  
"Apparently not. You didn't know about the play." Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't argue with that and they didn't have to when they noticed the food trolley coming around.  
  
The large woman that was pushing it stopped at their door. "Anything to eat dears?"  
  
The three nodded. They split the cost for pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.  
  
Ron went for the chocolate frogs first. "I want to see if I get Agrippa and Ptolemy. I have been searching for them for well, forever.  
  
He tore the package open in excitement. He looked at the card. "I got Dumbledore again!" Ron said.  
  
"Aren't you a bit old to be playing with Wizard's Cards?" a cold, drawling voice said from the door of the compartment.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." Hermione said, giving hin a cold glare.  
  
Malfoy ignored her and reached for the card with Dumbledore on it.  
  
"My father told me about these." Draco said in disgust, "He said that Dumbledore can spy on people through this picture. It is probably some dumb way to watch out for mudbloods like Granger. It's pathetic. They can't even take care of themselves."  
  
Ron and Harry were so angry that they lunged at Malfoy and pushed in into Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them went tumbling into the hallway of the train. Ron then slammed the door so hard that the glass on the door shattered. Malfoy and his cronies stood up, scowled, and walked away.  
  
Hermione sat in her chair silently with a puzzled look on her face. She then took out her wand and pointed it at the shattered glass. She said a few words and the glass positioned itself back to normal.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't you read?" Hermione said. "It is Standard Book of Spells Grade Six."  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders and went into an in depth conversation about Quidditch.  
  
Hermione picked up the Wizard Card and thought about what Malfoy said. She stared at Dumbledore's picture. Dumbledore winked and disappeared from the picture.  
  
Hermione stared in disbelief. Did the picture just wink at her?  
  
"What do you think Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"Uh. I have no idea what you are talking about." Hermione said honestly.  
  
Hermione opened one of her other school books and read for the rest of the train ride. Harry and Ron played a game of Wizards Chess.  
  
They put their robes on when they felt the train slowing down. They had changed into their actual uniforms at the Burrow.  
  
The train soon pulled into Hogsmeade Station. An announcement came overhead to leave their trunks on the train. It was mainly for the first years since everybody else already knew this.  
  
The night sky was clear and crisp when they got off the Hogwarts Express. The trio ran to the nearest carriage. Hermione and Ron got into the carriage but Harry held back. "Harry, come on." Hermione urgently said.  
  
"Hold on." Harry answered. "I'll be right there."  
  
Harry walked over to one of the thestrals (A/N- Sorry if I spelled that wrong) that was attached to the carriage. He gave it a small pat on the back before getting into the carriage. He wondered which one was the one he had ridden to the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Harry, are you going to close the door?" Ron asked, watching Harry stare at the front of the carriage.  
  
Harry snapped out of it and pulled the door closed. Their carriage was headed towards the school where they would begin their sixth year of magic.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. I really need some suggestions on how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Professor Gibbs

Stop the Drama  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The carriage ride was very short. Hermione couldn't believe it when the doors swung open at the main doors to Hogwarts.  
  
The trio shuffled out of the carriage and walked up the steps to the large doors that lead into Hogwarts. Harry turned around and saw Malfoy not far behind them. He pushed Hermione and Ron along so they wouldn't get involved in another fiasco.  
  
They great hall looked magnificent (as always). Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor table. They sat across from Dean and Ginny.  
  
Dean and Ginny were sitting next to each other holding hands. Ron looked angrily at the two of them and began to reach across to pull their hands apart.  
  
Hermione stopped him by grabbing his hand. Ron, blushing, looked at her and mumbled something about only doing what his mum ordered.  
  
Hermione looked at him sternly and whispered, "They aren't doing anything wrong."  
  
Ron looked away and suddenly became interested in the sorting ceremony. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.  
  
The sorting was quickly over and Dumbledore said his traditional words 'tuck in' before the gold serving dishes filled with everything (well only food) you could imagine.  
  
Ron piled everything he could get his hands onto his plate. Hermione looked at him disgustingly. She hadn't even started putting anything on her plate.  
  
"Yer not startin' anuther club like SPEW are you?" Ron said between his many chews.  
  
"No." Hermione said coldly. "Besides it is not SPEW its S.P.E.W." She began to fill her plate.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself at his two best friends arguing again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded as she looked into Harry's bright green eyes. Suddenly she felt her heart flip as he looked back at her.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said innocently. He didn't even notice Hermione blush and look away. Ron looked between the pair of them and ate the rest of his dinner in silence.  
  
The feast ended quickly. All the plates were magically wiped clean before Dumbledore stood to make his closing speech.  
  
"Before you all go to sleep I would like to introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Gibbs if you would please stand." Dumbledore said.  
  
Professor Gibbs was a tall thin woman with long flowing black hair. As she stood up her eyes twinkled in the light. Her young face looked happy and full of life. She smiled sweetly at the warm applause that she got from the students.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Professor Gibbs will also be our drama instructor for this years play production." With one last smile and round of applause Professor Gibbs sat down.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly looked very grave, "On a less happier note, I recommend students be on full alert. Lord Voldermort is back into power. (some students flinched from the name).  
  
"We do not know all that he is capable of at this moment but we are sure that it is something terrible. So I suggest all of you stay inside the castle at night. There is to be no sneaking out of the castle." Dumbledore almost looked scary with his crooked nose and the candle light reflecting off of his half moon spectacles. "Good-night." He finished simply. Most of the students sat still for a while staring at Dumbledore. They soon snapped out of it and slowly exited the great hall.  
  
"I'll monitor the hall." Hermione said. "The password to the common room is Caddleswop."  
  
Ron nodded,. "First years this way!" Ron bellowed. "First years."  
  
Hermione walked to the hall and stood in front of the large doors. She waited until the last few people left the hall before slowly going to the common room.  
  
She was hallway up the staircase when she heard voices trailing up from the dungeons. Hermione recognized Malfoy's voice.  
  
She snuck back down the stairs and the voices became clearer.  
  
"Mother says that the dememtors have switched sides. They have found that Voldermort is a much better master than Fudge ever was. Father will be out of Azkaban in no time. Dumbledore, the old fool, has no idea." Hermione heard Malfoy's voice from around the corner.  
  
She held her breath in shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Before she was discovered, Hermione turned around and ran as fast as she could to the common room to tell Harry and Ron what she just heard.  
  
"Are you sure it was Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione after she had told them what had happened.  
  
"Positive." Hermione insisted. "I would recognize his voice anywhere."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in three arm chairs in a corner of the common room. They were whispering in order to not wake anybody up.  
  
Ron and Harry were still stunned by her news. "We have to warn Dumbledore." Ron said urgently.  
  
Hermione agreed and looked hopefully at Harry.  
  
"I'll go get the cloak." Harry said seriously. This chapter is shorter than the others because I wanted to throw a cliffhanger out there. So ha! Anyway please review and I'll work on writing the next chapter! Ok? Ok! 


	8. Close Call

**Stop the Drama**

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Chapter Eight

Harry ran upstairs to his room and grabbed his father's old cloak and the Marauders Map. He silently closed the door to avoid being detected by his sleeping roommates.

Harry crept back down to the common room to where Hermione and Ron waited.

"We better check to make sure it still fits all of us." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and threw it over the three of them. Ron was much taller than Harry and Hermione.

"You two better just go." Ron mumbled. "We will never all fit."

Ron slipped out of the cloak. "Tell me everything that happens with Dumbledore."

Harry and Hermione nodded. They threw the cloak over themselves and walked out of the portrait hole.

According to the Marauder's Map the hallways were deserted all the way to Dumbledore's Office.

Harry and Hermione checked the map often to make sure that nobody came out of their office, mainly Snape.

They reached Dumbledore's office and threw off the cloak. Harry stuffed it in the pocket of his robe.

"Do you know the password?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "We'll have to guess."

"Fizzing Whizbee. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." They started guessing.

They shot out a few more guesses but none were the correct password. Hermione put her head down in defeat and in the process realized something was moving towards then on the Marauder's Map.

"Harry!" she whispered and motioned to the map.

Sure enough Snape was moving right towards them.

"We have to hide!" Hermione whispered hurridly.

With no time to put on the cloak, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her behind a nearby pillar.

They two of them held their breath as Snape paused in front of the gargoyle statue. He muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like _Peeves, _and walked away.

Hermione began to walk back towards the statue but Harry held her back. "Wait a little bit longer."

Hermione nodded and studied. Severus Snape continued walking down the hallway. They watched his dot until he turned the corner.

They stood there for a couple seconds still hidden by the pillar.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

Hermione looked up into his bright green eyes. She felt her heart flip again.

Harry looked back at her and then leaned forward. He kissed her.

Hermione was shocked and after a second she pulled away. Harry looked embarrassed.

"We better try to guess the password." Hermione said feeling slightly bad that she hurt Harry.

Harry, still pink in the cheeks nodded and headed towards the gargoyle. Hermione followed.

Harry and Hermione whispered a few various treats. Still the gargoyle didn't move.

"You know," Hermione suggested, "Dumbledore probably didn't use a candy this time. They are too easy to guess."

Harry agreed but continued staring at the statue. His face lit up and he whispered, "Fillibuster Fireworks."

The gargoyle sprang to life revealing a large rotating staircase. Harry smiled and was followed by Hermione through the doorway.


	9. Evil Eyes

**Stop the Drama**

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling (who else)?

Chapter Nine

When Harry and Hermione reached the top of the stairs they saw Dumbledore sitting on his desk petting Fawkes. He didn't ask what they were there for. He just motioned for them to sit down.

"Professor," Hermione began, "I was patrolling the hallways and I heard Malfoy saying that the dementors have switched sides to join You-Know-Who. He said that they will help his father and the other Death Eaters out of Azkaban."

Dumbledore's eyes turned from twinkling to fiery. His expression was stern. "Get back to your dormitories. Tell all the other Gryffindor's to stay in their rooms. I will alert the rest of the school."

Harry looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Yes Professor." Harry said as he motioned Hermoine towards the door."

Dumblerdore spoke to their retreating backs. "Next time you have something important to tell me be sure you don't dawdle in the hallways."

Harry and Hermione blushed deep shades of red. They ran out of Dumbledore's office so fast that Harry didn't notice the Marauder's Map fall out of his pocket. Without a clue, Hermione and Harry reached the hallway and ran.

"Where are you two going." sneered the familiar voice that had daunted the both of them for so many years. "Going for a little jog in the hallways are we?"

Harry and Hermione turned around and looked into the heartless, black eyes of Severus Snape.

"W-we were just going to talk to Dumbledore. We found out tha- we discovered important information." Hermione stuttered.

Snape just sneered at the pair of them.

"It's true." Harry spoke up.

Snape ignored him and motioned for them to follow, "As long as you are out walking you my as well take a little detour to my office to set up your detentions." Harry and Hermione reluctantly followed.

Snape's office was in its usual disgusting state. Everything gross you could imagine was pickled and sitting on the shelves. Papers were cluttered all over the desk. Snape pointed at the chairs. "Sit."

"Now I expect both of you remain in your rooms at night. I don't care if you are a prefect Granger." Snape said, noticing Hermione start to protest. "You should now what to do by now, it is your sixth year at this school. Because of your foolish acts you will both serve detention at my office tomorrow night at nine 'o' clock. Be on time or you will serve another one, even harsher than the first."

Harry just glared at Snape. He clenched his fist angrily at his sides. Hermione stared at her shoes trying to ignore Snape's penetrating glare.

"Both of you," Snape sneered. "Get to bed."

Harry and Hermione stood up and walked out of the dungeons into the main hallway.

"Let's get out the map so we don't run into anybody." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded and reached for his pocket expecting to grasp the Marauder's Map. The map was not there.

"Where is it?" Harry exclaimed. "There couldn't be a better time to lose it than now."

Hermione looked panicked. "Who knows will find it."

Harry looked angry as he jammed his fist into his pocket's. "Let's go. We just have to be very quiet and careful."

They took the walk back slowly and cautiously, checking every corner before the turned it. By the last corner it took to get to the common room, they were getting careless. They didn't bother to check around the corner.

When Hermione and Harry turned the corner the saw a group of Death Eaters standing around the portrait of the fat lady. The fat lady wasn't there to let them in, but they still stood around with their hoods up and their wands drawn.

"Death Eaters." Hermione whispered eyes wide and mouth opened. Harry whisked her around the corner just in time. One of the death eater's had heard her whisper and approached the corner to investigate.

Harry was ready with his wand drawn and Hermione behind him. They could've tried to hide behind that statue, but it was too late to run or hide. They would have to fight.

The Death Eater had his wand raised as he turned the corner. He wasn't expecting Harry to be ready.

Right when he came around the corner, Harry yelled "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater fell down with the power of the spell. All the other Death Eater's came running over, to see what had happened.

Harry tried to move, but Hermione wouldn't let go of his arm. She was frozen with her wand held tightly at her side. He would never leave her so he held his wand at the ready. Prepared for what would happen next.

The Death Eater's came around the corner and made a half circle around the two of them. Hermione shrank next to the statue pulling Harry with her. He wasn't going to die hiding. He wanted to die fighting for his and Hermione's life.

The Death Eater that was standing in the middle pulled down his hood. Harry looked into the man's cold dark eyes and wished that he wouldn't have those eyes be the last thing he sees before he died.

Hee-hee! I through another cliffhanger. Take that! Anyway please review and I will get the next chapter up ASAP! Don't you just loves author's notes?


	10. Troubling Questions

**Stop the Drama**

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Ten

Harry hated those eyes. He hated the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He could feel the evil going right through his body. He felt Hermione stiffen from his side.

"So Potter." Malfoy said. "Ready to join your beloved godfather? I guess you'll get to see him sooner then you thought."

Harry gripped his wand tighter, ready for whatever was going to happen.

Malfoy smirked and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of green light headed straight towards Harry and Hermione. Harry thought that this was the end and that it was all over.

It wasn't. The statue next to Harry and Hermione leaped in front of them. It blocked the spell and rebounded it back to the group of Death Eater's. It hit Lucius Malfoy straight in the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Harry then heard a few spells he had not heard of and the other Death Eaters were all lying unconscious on the ground, ropes magically binding their arms and legs.

"Dumbledore." whispered Hermione's small voice from behind Harry. Harry looked around and saw the Hogwart's Headmaster emerge from the shadows. His eyes were still fiery and full of menace. Without looking at Harry and Hermione he told them to come back to his office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk looking grave and older then ever. His wrinkles were more conspicuous with the huge bags under his eyes.

"You two have been through a great deal tonight, but I still want to explain a few things." Dumbledore began.

"Excuse me Professor." Harry started to say.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "You need not say what you were going to because I already know what it is. I knew where you were because of this map that you happened to drop on your way out."

He threw the Marauder's Map on the desk, allowing Harry and Hermione to see that he really had it. "Does that answer your question Mr. Potter?"

"No." Harry said flatly. "I was wondering why _Professor_ Snape had to take us into his office. We could have made it back to the common room before the Death Eaters showed up if he hadn't stop us."

Hermione made a small squeak as if to say that something like that shouldn't be said to Dumbledore.

"I can understand where you are coming from, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. "But Snape knew there was going to be an attack because of him spying on the Death Eaters. According to the Death Eater's original plan they were only supposed to stick around for a couple of minutes. They of course never stick to what they originally said, so and Professor Snape didn't know that they were still here. You cannot blame him for what happened. He was trying to save you."

Harry and Hermione gave themselves a little while to absorb all the information. Hermione was trying to speak but couldn't think of what to say. Finally just before Dumbledore dismissed them to bed Hermione whispered out a small thank you. Dumbledore just smiled, handed Harry back the map, and shooed them off to bed.

When Harry and Hermione got back to the portrait of the fat lady, she was sitting in her frame talking to one of the other witches.

"How come you are not afraid of what happened tonight?" Hermione asked wondering how she could be talking happily with her friend.

"What are you talking about dear?" said the fat lady. "Professor Snape found one of my long lost relatives on one of the castle walls so I was gone all night, visiting."

Hermione just stared at her so Harry decided to say the password. Ron was still awake when they came back into the common room. He had huge bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't even blinked all night. When he heard them come in his eyes widened even more.

"Where have you two been?" Ron said in a loud whisper. "I almost came out to look for you. Did you get lost or something. Of course, that would be kind of impossible since you had a map. You could have told me that you weren't going to come ba-"

"RON!" Hermione interrupted paretically in tears because of the whole night. "Would you please be quiet."

Ron expression suddenly changed from angry to worried. "What happened?"

Harry and Hermione told him the whole story. By the time they had finished, Ron had sunk down into one of the squashy armchairs. He could barely speak.

"How do you think they got in?" Ron finally forced out.

"Dumbledore seems almost positive that Snape didn't have anything to do with it but I think that he was the mastermind behind the whole thing." Harry said, hating his potions teacher even more than before.

"Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Listen to yourself. You honestly think that a _Hogwart's Teacher_ would send a group of Death Eaters into the castle to harm us? I mean, come on, be reasonable."

When Harry didn't answer her, Hermione stormed off to her room without a word of goodnight. She threw herself on her bed without bothering to change. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_I think this is a good place to stop this chapter, so I am going to stop it here. Did that make sense? Nevermind. I am making no sense to myself either. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah, REVIEW!!_


	11. Too Truthful

**Stop the Drama**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sun shining merrily through the window. For a moment she forgot what happened, but to her disappointment, eventually remembered.

Hermione was the only one in her room. Suddenly panic set in. Today was the day she was starting classes and would probably be late. Hermione threw on different clothes and ran down to the common room.

When she got there, Harry and Ron were sitting in two armchairs by the fire.

"Why aren't you two at breakfast?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"They were cancelled because of what happened last night." Ron answered. "They are starting tomorrow."

Hermione sat down in an armchair, feeling stupid for being so panicked. "Have you eaten yet?"

Harry shook his head. "We were waiting for you. We figured you would want to go with us because of well, you know."

Hermione nodded and started towards the door. Harry and Ron followed, without another word.

As the trio walked down the hallways, whispers followed them everywhere. It seemed that at every corner there was a group of students staring at them. Hermione tried not to pay attention to them and to not notice that her face was burning red.

When they entered the Great Hall it got even worse. People stared at them and didn't even bother to whisper.

"I heard that Harry killed Malfoy's dad." was one of the many things that they heard.

They sat down at the Gryffindor Table, next to the only people that would actually talk to them. A large brown owl swooped down and dropped a copy of the Daily Profit on Hermione's plate. She paid him one knut before ripping open the newspaper.

Hermione stared at the headline and read it silently to herself. "How can people be making ridiculous stories up? They truth is actually in here for once." she looked farther down the paper. "No wonder, it is not written by Rita Skeeter. It is written by someone named Alabaster Woodrith."

Harry and Ron looked at her, confused, before reaching for the paper and reading it for themselves.

_Hogwarts Attack!_

_Yesterday, Wednesday September the first, a group of Death Eater's escaped from Azkaban and attacked Hogwarts. The attack was lead by none other then Ministry Employee, Lucius Malfoy. His wife and son were unavailable for comment. _

_In their attack they tried to get into the Gryffindor house common room. Fortunately, they were unsuccessful. They then attacked two students, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, who were on their way back from speaking to the headmaster about information they uncovered._

_When Malfoy say the two young Gryffindor's he attempted to do the killing curse on them. Dumbledore saved the two by moving a metal statue in front of them. The spell rebounded and hit Malfoy, killing him instantly. The headmaster then bounded all the other Death Eaters._

_More on page 3._

Harry and Ron looked up from the story, surprised. "How do they know exactly what happened?" Harry asked. "They can't know everything, can they?"

Hermione realized what he was saying. "You're right. This is a little too truthful. They usually use a small lie to spice up stories."

Ron looked uncomfortable. "This is really weird. How does this Alabaster character know exactly what the Death Eaters and you two were doing, if he wasn't there."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Maybe he was."

YAY! Another cliffhanger! Don't you just loved them? Anyway, read and review and I might update faster (notice I said might).


	12. Carefree Wading

**Stop the Drama**

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling (duh).

**Chapter Twelve**

The trio ate a quick breakfast and tried to ignore the watchful eyes of their fellow classmates. Hermione and Harry were beginning to think that Malfoy was not going to come and bother the, but their fears were realized when he approached the Gryffindor Table.

Malfoy's eyes weren't how they normally look, meaning cold and lifeless. His eyes looked completely different, with hints of water and immense hate.

Hermione could feel his eyes slicing through her back and she tried to ignore it. She wouldn't look at him, because he would just make some comment about Harry and her murdering her parents.

Harry turned around and looked Malfoy in those different, new eyes of his. Harry reached over for the copy of the Daily Prophet and threw it at Malfoy's feet. He didn't want any questions asked. The whole truth was in the paper (for once).

Malfoy glanced down slightly at the paper. He kicked it off his foot and walked roughly back to his table. Harry let his shoulders and fists relax and he turned back to his breakfast.

"I wonder why Malfoy came over here." Hermione thought out loud. "He didn't say anything."

Ron looked at Hermione surprised. "What did you want him to start a fight with us. You two don't need another detention you know."

Hermione nodded her elegant head, her hair almost hitting Harry in the face. Hermione pretended not to notice and began to pick at her breakfast.

"Are either of you trying out for the drama production this year?" Hermione asked, helplessly trying to steer the subject of Malfoy and the silence away.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads. "We could do it, but we would be really busy with Quidditch and stuff." Harry said, trying to find an excuse. "Besides I am captain this year and I have to train a couple new players."

Hermione laughed out at Harry, glad to actually feeling happy. They finished their breakfast (finally) and walked out towards the lake.

Despite being September, the air was almost as warm as a summer's day. The trio sat by a huge tree by the lake and watched the giant squid bathing himself on the other side.

They each peeled of their robes and rolled up the long sleeves of the shirts they were required to wear.

"Let's wade." Harry suggested, taking off his shoes and socks.

Ron followed in suit and motioned for Hermione to do the same. Hermione thought about it momentarily.

"Why not." she said, almost not agreeing to.

With their shoes and socks off and their pant legs rolled up (well, in Harry and Ron's case) they ran towards the lake. They splashed in the water and kicked small amounts in the air.

When they had calmed down from the initial excitement, Harry and Hermione glanced over at each other. They both grinned and headed towards Ron.

Ron tried to stop them by flailing his arms around but it was not use. Hermione and Harry pushed him all the way into the water, soaking him from head to toe.

Ron sat up in the water, grinning from ear to ear. "You guys really should join me. It is nice down here."

Hermione shook her head in protest, but Harry ignored her. He picked her up and dropped her in the water. Because of her resistance he fell beside her into the water.

They then began splashing each other, laughing the whole time.

The morning was swallowed up quickly. Before the trio was even out of the clear lake water, it was time for lunch.

Not wanting to take forever eating their lunch like they did their breakfast, the trio sat down quickly and ate.

After their very fast meal, the trio went back to the common room. It was empty. Everybody was either outside or in the Great Hall still eating.

"Chess anyone?" Ron asked, motioning to his chess set already lying on one of the tables. Hermione shook her head and reached for one of her many books to read it for the eightieth time.

"I'll play." Harry said, preparing himself to lose.

With Harry and Ron concentrating on playing chess and Hermione reading her book, the room was almost silent. The fire crackled merrily, not making the room too hot or letting it become too cold.

Hermione snuggled closer into the squashy armchair. Completely absorbed into her book. She had forgotten about Malfoy's dad and her detention later that night with Snape. For the first time in awhile, she was carefree and unworried.

YAY! This one isn't a cliffhanger. Is that a good or bad thing? Please! Speak to me. Anyway, I promise you that the play stuff will start soon. You just have to be patient.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
